Everything that I Am
"Everything that I Am" is a song from ''Tarzan''. Briefly, it has part of the song "I Need to Know" (when Tarzan imagines himself as a child singing that song when he's left alone). In this song, an adult Tarzan finds out who he really is: a human. This is the last non-reprise musical number in the show; every other song following this is a reprise (and finale). Later, Phil Collins would sing his own version of the song. Lyrics (Character Version) NOTE: The part in brackets was derived from "I Need to Know" and would not be in Phil's version. [Young Tarzan: Will someone tell me where I belong, Where I should go? Can someone tell me where I'm going wrong? I need to know.] Adult Tarzan: Is this my past here before me? Is this my story unfolding? It's all here to discover Everything that I am. Can this be what I've been seeking? All my life, I've been waiting for this. And now these memories, Will they make me see more? Ooh, I wanna know where I belong. I wanna know where I came from. I wanna know the reason why I'm here, The way I am Feeling the things I feel. Is this my family? Can it really be them that I see? My father and mother And in her arms, can it really be me? All these emotions I can barely control. 'Cause the family I had Is not the family I know. Ooh, and I gotta know where I belong. I gotta know where I came from. I gotta know the reason why I'm here, The way I am Feeling the things I feel. These spirits calling me Familiar voices haunting. Disappearing, taunting me This is the choice I must make. 'Cause I know where I belong. I know where I, I came from I know the reason why I must decide and leave here, the man I am inside. The future is clear for me to see To be the man I'm meant to be Like my father with my head held high Standing tall And proud of all That I am. I'm a man. Lyrics (Phil Version) Is this my past here before me? Is this my story unfolding? It's all here to discover Everything that I am. Can this be what I've been seeking? All my life, I've been waiting for this. And now these memories, will they make me see more? Ooh, I wanna know where I belong. I wanna know where I came from. I wanna know the reason why I'm here, The way I am Feeling the things I feel. I wanna know the reason why It will be hard, but I must try. I've got to understand Who I am Why I'm here Feeling the things I feel. Is this my family? Can it really be them that I see? My father and mother, And in her arms, can it really be me? All these emotions I can barely control, 'Cause the family I had Is not the family I know. Ooh, and I gotta know where I belong, I gotta know where I came from. I've gotta know the reasons why I'm here, The way I am Feeling the things I feel. These spirits calling me Familiar voices haunting Disappearing taunting me This is the choice I must make 'Cause I know where I belong. I know where I, I came from. I know the reason why I must decide, and leave here The man I am inside. The future is clear for me to see, To be the man I'm meant to be. Like my father with my head held high, Standing tall And proud of all That I am. I'm a man. Category:Tarzan songs Category:Musical songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics